


Innocent Sinner(DISCONTINUED)

by babybunnyboo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy Moments, OC, Other, Teen Romance, parental relationship, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyboo/pseuds/babybunnyboo
Summary: When Khaya was walking to her babysitting gig she didn’t expect to be kidnapped, she didn’t expect to be killed either, but the biggest shock was waking up in a hotel in hell! Also now her guardian appears to be some weird, cannibal, deer man that’s runs a radio station! Can it get any worse than hell?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like this is my first story for this fandom and I hope you all enjoy it!

“S-sir! Please I-...I wanna go home! I won’t tell anyone what happened, promise jus-PLEASE!” A girl bound by her hands and ankles pleaded as she looked over at the large man looming over her. Tears were rolling down her chubby brown cheeks and her kinky hair was basically a rats nest from when he took her. He had sliced off her clothes, her favorite Playboy hoodie dress, leaving her bare in her underwear. 

“I’m sorry but no can do girlie. He expecting his part of the bargain and I be damned if I give that fucker my sweetheart!” The man screamed and pulled her by her ankles towards a pentagram on the rundown cabin floor. Her back getting scraped and catching splinters. He then positioned himself over her as he held up a large hunting knife. 

“Please! I just wanted to go to work! I don’t deserve this!” She screamed as she twisted and turned to no avail under the man’s weight. He pulled a sad face and shrugged a little bit, “it’s just business darlin’”. 

With that said he plunged the rigid blade into her throat causing her screams to drown and choke on the crimson fluid that soon started to flow out. While she bubbled on her own blood and yanked the weapon out and forced it into her heart, ultimately ending her suffering as everything came to black. 

A certain radio demon sat at the bar of the “Happy Hotel” with a glass of bourbon. His grin was ever present but his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

Something was supposed to happen today. Something big. He couldn’t for the life of him seem to remember what it was though!

“Eh, what's tha’ matter with Bambi over there?” A long legged pink spider said as he sat down. He looked at the winged cat bartender who just shrugged his shoulders before passing him a drink. 

“He’s been like this all day. Said something supposed to happen but the fucker can’t remember what exactly” Husk said, getting a rag to wipe down the bar once he manages to kick those two out for his alone time. 

All the peace was interrupted when Alastor’s shadow sped into the room near its master. The poor figure looked as though it was tearing itself apart, making the two other demons grimace a little. Alastor suddenly had a look of realization wash over him. 

“Ah! That’s right! I’m receiving a payment from a favor from some human today! Silly me, don’t know how I could let something like that slip from my mind” Alastor said jumping up for his seat to get a better look at what his shadow was pulling out of it. 

“A payment! What kind of fuckin’ payment that requires this?” Angel asked, still looking at the disgusting scene as he gulped down his cosmo. Husker rolled his eyes, took a bottle from behind the bar, and left mumbling, “I’m too old for this shit.”

Alastor’s grin grew as he looked at the spider. “Well my effeminate friend, if my memory is correct it should be from a gentleman that wanted to gain wealth, as most humans.” Angel took a step closer to look at the messy black mass that was basically being birthed in front of him. He gave Alastor the side eye before asking “yeah, but what is it?”

“His daughter”

“HIS FUCKIN WHAT?” Angel yelled. 

Suddenly the princess from hell bust into the room with a concerned smile. “I heard yelling and I don’t want to assume anything but is everyo-...” she then noticed what the two were staring at. “Charlie? What’s the ma-“ the moth girl quickly pulled out her spear and pointed it at the two. “I don’t what you two are up to but it ends now!”

Al just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his reward that seemed to almost be out now, “please, as if I’d do business with him.” 

“Hey asshole I’m right here” Angel spoke up. 

The arguing about to come about was interrupted by the Princess. “Okay everyone just calm down. Alastor why don’t you explain to me why you seem to be collecting a payment from a deal?” Her strained smile making it clear that she hopes he didn’t do what she thinks he did. 

“Why it’s precisely that my dear! Oh but don’t worry this arrangement was made before I invested in our little establishment here.” He said. As he finished what he said the shadow finally pulled out what was stuck within its form. As the wisp fell away a small figure was revealed. In the fetal position laid what appeared to be a poodle that had brown fur with swirls of gold and peach here and there. Her curls were loose in a large afro and over her throat and heart were two large patches of peach. But this peach stood out from the rest seeing as it was a darker shade and appeared nowhere else. 

The group sat quiet as the figure started to move revealing that she was in fact a female. Alastor quickly snapped his fingers and produced a robe. As the girl sat up groggily, like she just woke from a nap, he quickly covered her. 

“Hello dear! I’m sure you have many questions but before that can you tell me the last thing you remember” the overlord said with a sinister smile expecting to hear the tragically wonderful story of a father betraying his own daughter out of greed.

She sat up and looked around with wide eyes, ”I uh, last thing I remember was this man taking me while I was walking to my babysitting job and then he had this big knife an-....am I dead?” She asked with tears in her eyes looking at the other around her who all, with the exception of Alastor, gave her a small sympathetic look. 

“‘Fraid so toots.”


	2. Chapter 2

The young, fresh demon sat in clothes given to her by the moth adorned in bows. After calming down and somewhat coming to terms with the fact that she was dead, the man with the transatlantic accent teleported them to their room. 

“Ah, that’s better! I suppose this conversation is best had in private!” He spoke while snapping a chair into existence while she sat at the door of his bed with a terrified face. After glancing at her look he quickly let out a laugh, “oh no, dear! You don’t have to worry about me being inappropriate with you. You seem quite young anyways.” With a slap on his leg he jolted the girl into listening further into the conversation, “now! You mentioned how a strange man was the one to do you in? Mind elaborating?” He asked as he crossed his legs. 

She stiffened up and her lip started to tremble, “t-there's not m-much else! He just snatched me while I was walking to work!” She squeaked out while biting back tears. 

His smile twitched, “so that dreadful, grotesque, slob of a man wasn’t your father?” 

“Wh-what? No my dad’s locked up”

“Oh. Well. It appears someone tried to cheat me out of my end of a bargain!” He stood up suddenly causing the girl to flinch. “My sweet dear! Someone has taken your life as a way to appease my….appetite” with a snap his shadow appeared with a wicked grin, “but you were never part of the agreement”. 

She gasped and quickly wiped at her eyes, a hopeful look in her eyes as she looked up, “you mean I can go back?” He looked down at her and let out a huff before patting her head. He normally loves to see hope being crushed into dust as a person learned some terrible news but for some reason it didn’t fit quite well on this young pup’s face. He felt almost as bad telling her the truth as he did when he had to go to those dreadful picture shows with everyone, Charlie said it was good for ‘team building’. 

“I’m so sorry to tell you this dear, but you’re stuck down here” her eyes filled once again and started to overflow. “Now, now dear! But on a smile! You’re never fully dressed without one!” He said as he crouched down in front of her to tap her on her nose. 

Her crying ceased but her frown stayed, “how can I be happy? I’m dead! Not even that I’m in hell! Someone may push me into the fiery pits as soon as I walk out of those doors!” She said looking down and twisting her fingers out of frustration. She started thinking of her mother sitting and waiting for her, then how eventually she’ll be assumed missing and her father will be stuck locked up with no way to look for her. She thought of the kids she was going to watch, she hopes their next babysitter remembers their allergies. She snapped out of her thoughts a soft cloth touched her face. The man was drying her tears. 

“Ah, there’s no need to worry about that pup! Everyone knows not to touch you, plus there are no pits in this ring of hell.” He said quickly and nonchalantly he dried her face.

“W-why can't anyone touch me?”

“Because darling! That disgusting man that killed you sacrificed you to me. Technically speaking I own you” he explained to her while suddenly lifting both their wrists to show a golden shackle around her hand while he held the other end. 

“What! I-I h-how? I can’t I-“ he cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth, “I mean no offense when I say this darling, but I don’t think I can handle another one of your breakdowns. You mustn’t worry about me doing anything to you! You’re far too young for any gentleman to pursue you and quite frankly I’d feel bad if I ate you”. Her eyes widened in horror when he mentioned eating her, “but it seems fate has brought you to me for some reason. So let’s start over shall we? I’m Alastor! Hell’s top radio host! Pleasure to meet you dear, quite a pleasure!” He said standing up and shaking her hand dramatically causing a small giggle to slip out as a small smile found its way to her face. She should be a lot more upset but being upset now would be stupid. She can’t change things but she could make things painless as possible, maybe even nice. 

“I-I’m Khaya” she said. He then asked her to continue introducing herself as they sat back down. “Um, I’m not really that interesting. I’m 16, I’m a bab-....I mean I was a babysitter and I used to volunteer at a preschool, ummmm….” she trailed up looking up while she thought about something else to say “.....that’s all I got” she says with a small laugh. 

“Well that was more than enough for me dear! I feel as though I’ll learn more about you as the days pass” 

There was a bit of silence before Khaya spoke up, “s-sir, wha-what are you going to do with me”

He stood and and gently brought the girl with him towards the door, “for now I’m going to have you enrolled into school until I can figure out a use for you, it’ll be best if you have a knowledge on hell,” he then yanked the door open causing a tall pink spider to face plant before them, “but first, I’m going to have Angel Dust here take you shopping for a new wardrobe while I have a room prepared for you! Any color suggestions?” He asked his grin growing at the sounds of the spider’s groans while he stood up rubbing where his nose would be. 

“I like pink or peach would be fine. If I’m being honest any paste color would be great”

Angel glared at the deer before quickly reaching into his jacket and pulling out his wallet, “five foot rule Angel!” Alastor quickly yelped out. 

Angel smirked and rolled his eyes before looking down. 

“Hey doll, wanna go shopping?”

The pink and brown duo walked down the street with a pig on a lash. They both had tons of bags and shades on their faces while Angel showed her around. 

“Wait, quick question. Are you famous or something because I keep seeing billboards with you on them?” She asked while sipping on a smoothie. 

He let out a guffaw, before looking at her while titling his shades down, “Damn straight, I’m famous. You’re looking at the hottest pornstar in hell toots!” 

“Oh….cool! I’ve met a pornstar before when I was….y’a know, she was nice! She told me that you guys sometimes stick sponges inside yourself! Is that true?” She asked him innocently. 

Angel’s face fell, ‘who the fuck tells a kid that shit?’ He thought. “Uh, I mean the girls do that but us guys don’t really need to. H-hey how about we go get you some makeup. Teenage girls still like that shit right?” 

She nodded before he pulled her towards his favorite store. 

Once inside he watched as she looked around with a glimmer in her eyes. Her smile glowing every time she saw a product she liked or always wanted. 

“Know something doll?”

“What?”

“You’re alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl more people gave me kudos and n this thanksgiving I thought people would. Feels good! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The eyes of fearful parents watched cautiously as they dropped their kids off at the school, some even going as far as to push their children out of the car as they sped off. The teens held the same fear as they ran into the school, their eyes never leaving the pair in the front. A young girl held onto a white book bag with strawberries on it that matched her strawberry covered shirt that sat under her overall dress that went mid thigh. She kicked at imaginary stones with her pink sneakers and started at her ruffle socks as if they could save her from this fate. 

“Do I really have to go Mr. Al?” Khaya asked, looking at with sad eyes. She always hated school, it was hell on earth imagine what it’ll actually be like in hell. 

“Oh course dear! My mother always said the best thing a person could have was an education!” He spoke cheerfully, “now, let’s get you enrolled hmm?” He walked her in with a hand on her back letting her no there’s no getting out of this one. As he walked down the hallway towards the principal's office all she could hear was his mic tapping on the ground causing teachers to slam their doors and close the blinds. If she didn’t know any better she’d think he was enjoying their running. When they finally made it to the office the receptionist sat behind her desk with a nervous smile and shaky hands as she used her pen to press an intercom button. 

“WHAT IS IT NOW?” An enraged voice yelled. 

“U-um sir I-it’s the r-r-r-“

“SPIT IT OUT YOU IMBECILE!”

“It’s the radio demon, sir” the poor woman squeaked, which wasn’t hard for her to do seeing as she was a small mouse demon with huge blonde hair. Khaya gave the woman an apologetic smile while Alastor gave a sinister one, confusing the woman on how she should feel about the situation. Suddenly a choking sound came from the speaker. 

“L-let him in!” The man spoke, with more fear than irritation this time. 

Alastor let out a hum before walking towards the door with the young girl in tow. There sat at the desk was a mangy looking animal that looked as though it was meant to be a lion. ‘Some king of the jungle’ she thought. 

“Wh-what can I do for you Mr. Radio Demon sir?” The man asked but before he could get an answer he spoke again, “I h-heard of your...food preferences. I have a few kids that wouldn’t be m-missed if you know what I mean sir!” The cowardly lion said, hoping he pleased the powerful man. 

“Hmmm yes, well I prefer my meat aged. You get it too young and it’s just gummy. Anyways, I’m here to enroll my…..” he looked towards Khaya wondering what would be the best term for her, “....niece! Yes my niece! I wish to enroll her!” 

“O-okay sir, well I-I’m going to need proof of your guardianship over her a-and her birth or death certificate.” The petrified lion started typing at his computer, “I wo-would also need a record of her education up top if you have it a-and if her shots are up to date”. He then turned attention to the young while his eyes screamed at her for help, “n-nice to meet you young lady! I’m principal Goldsmith, I’m certainly looking forward to seeing you this school year! D-do you have any idea of the classes you want to take?” He asked nervously, stumbling over words scared of tempting the overlord sitting next to her. 

She shook her head while the buck next to her suddenly twitched in frustration, his eyes turning to radio dials and static seemed to pump through the air causing the other two to cover their sensitive ears. “What is all this extra stuff? Back in my day when you wanted to go to school you just showed up!” Alastor asked, agitated that he now had a bunch of stuff to do on his day off. His charge next to him slouched in her seat. 

“Sorry Mr. Alastor” she gripped the straps of her book bag tighter. 

He pat her on the head, “fret not my dear this little set back is not your fault! Though it does appear you’ll be getting your wish of not going to school today. “ he muttered the last part while standing. 

The lion started to feel relief as he watched the two gather themselves. “Don’t get too happy ole boy, we'll be back later with the correct paperwork” with a snap of his fingers the two were gone. 

Khaya swayed and held her stomach as she felt nauseous from the teleportation. As he vision went back to normal she noticed that they were in the hotel, Charlie’s office to be exact. 

“H-hello princess!” Nervous that she was actually talking to the princess of hell, she twiddle her thumbs. Charlie was the nicest at the hotel which was ironic. She was also very cute and always made Khaya stutter. 

“You can just call me Charlie, Khaya. We’re friends!” Charlie said, making the young girl giggle wildly. 

Alastor let his eyebrow perk up before turning his attention back to the heiress. Khaya tuned out the conversation and instead decided to look around her office. On her desk was a picture of her and the moth girl Vaggie. Sadly Khaya also had a crush on her as well. The energy they held just screamed to her teenage love starved heart. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked at the wall and saw a portrait of, who she assumed was, Charlie’s parents. She didn’t know who the woman was since they never really talked about the devil’s wife at church but the biggest shock was Lucifer. He didn’t look anything like she imagined he would. He honestly looked harmless in her opinion, but of course if there’s anything she’s learned it’s that you can’t judge a book. 

“Darling” a voice called out to her she turned around to see Alastor shooing her out of the room, “why don’t you go entertain yourself elsewhere while me and Charlie handle this” 

She nodded and headed out of the room. 

She wandered around the halls bored. Angel was at work, Vaggie was out running errands, and she never really talked to the others at the hotel before. Alastor always talked about someone named ‘Nifty’ that was too much for her to handle right now and someone named ‘Husk’ that always seemed to be busy. Angel talked about them too but he always said they were coked out and blacked out from drinking. Khaya liked Angel, she noticed someone else that liked Angel as well. She never brought it up in the few days she’s been here out of fear of crossing lines but it was evident the radio demon had a certain soft spot for Angel. He constantly lets him break his ‘rules’ and always allows him in his space, he seems to entertain Angel’s dirty jokes, and strangely enough he looks upset when Angel says that ‘Valentino’ person is calling. 

Khaya made it to her room and sat down at her vanity still thinking of the two older demons. Angel even acts sweet on Alastor whether the others realize it or not. Khaya remembers when she came back from shopping with Angel. He was so excited to show Al her outfits, said it reminded him of when he would dress up his sister. Whenever she walked out of the bathroom she took notice of how Angel seemed to give Alastor his space, going out of his way to put a good distance between them. She also saw the way he made a genuine laugh whenever the deer complimented her with his over the top transatlantic accent. 

Sure she had moments where she was naïve but she wasn’t stupid. She knew love when she saw it, she was just surprised to see it in hell. 

Angel’s heels thudded as opposed to their usual clacking. His fur looked dull and his face screamed for sleep. He didn’t even acknowledge Husk's daily jab at him as he went up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and a flash zoomed out past him and down the hall. 

“Shit! Fat Nuggets come back, daddy’s not in mood today babe!” The pig just continued down to its destination. 

He bit his lip and felt tears of frustration build up. Valentino worked him like a dog, clients were extra degrading, and now his baby doesn’t even care to listen to him. He sat on the edge of his bed and let his head rest in his hand as his tears fell. His second set held himself. He hated days like this. He hated his boss. He hates hi- KNOCK KNOCK. 

His head shot up in shock, before he quickly wiped his tears and answered the door. Their standing before him was their newest tenant and she looked like she was struggling to hold and squirming pig. 

“Um w-woah. H-hey Mr. Dust! I f-found your piggie!” The pup said. Trying to juggle the animal. 

Angel would have laughed at the cute moment, had he not be crying just a few seconds prior but for now all he could manage was a smile. 

“Thanks doll! Could you bring him in for me?” The girl nodded and trotted inside. 

The room was as bad as she had imagined it was while listening to Vaggie dig into the spider. Sure there were a few clothes here and there but it wasn’t that bad.

She let the pig down and it happily went to its bed, content with the people in the room. As she turned back around she stopped. Again, she’s not stupid. Hiding tears is harder when you have fur. 

“A-are you okay?” She asked with a small frown and her eyes bounced around trying to see if maybe he hurt himself. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah just a long day at work!” He tried laughing it off but the girl just gave him a concerned face. 

“Do you wanna talk about it? I mean we don’t have to but I just know that it helps sometime” she offered while she played with her fingers. He felt his eyes fill even more at her gesture. You don’t get many chances like this in hell. 

“Y’a kno’ what kid? Yeah, I’ll take y’a up on tha offa’”

Hope Cherri doesn’t mind being replaced for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm sorry for the long wait I just had family stuff to handle and school stuff too so hopefully I’ll be able to update more often but I can’t really make promises lol


	4. Chapter 4

Khaya awoke to a muffled call of her name. The sounds of hell were something she’d probably never get used to but putting a pillow over your head definitely helps a bit. She lifted her head slowly to reveal the grinning demon looking down at her, probably amused by her bed head. She really needs to find out if they make products and bonnets for natural hair down here. 

“Y-yes, Mr. Al?” She blinked slowly and tried to allow her body time to defrost before she made any fast movements. 

“Ah finally! Did you sleep well my dear?” He asked picking her up underneath arms before dropping her on the ground, ultimately waking her up. 

“No”

“How unfortunate! Anyways you best get dressed we have to go to your doctor's appointment for your shots today” he said while he tapped his foot and glanced at his watch. Her body froze. She hated the doctor, it always smelled like sick people and they always had this weird condescending tone about them. Unbeknownst to her sadly Alastor noticed but before he could say anyway his mic decided on a few choice words. 

“Uh oh. Seems we get us a scaredy-cat or should I say dog! Ahaha” the mic’s eye mimicked the movements of what she would assume was laughter. 

Alastor used his powers to play an audience ‘oooh’ing in shock. He leaned on his mic as he stared down at the girl still on the ground, “well, well, well! Now this is going to be an entertaining day for us hmm? A young girl facing her fear of the big ol scary doctor. Quite interesting!”

Her cheeks puffed out as she stood up, “I-I’m not scared okay. I’m just cautious-and I have a right be!” She said stomping her foot in a failed attempt to look serious. Not her fault though, not many can look serious In pajamas covered in hell hound puppies. 

Now peaking his interest, Alastor conjured up a chair and sat with a smirk, “and what may be your reasoning? Back in my day people like me would have to go to the vet for any medical reasons, what could possibly be worse than that dear?” 

“The Tuskegee experiments!” She threw her arms in the air. 

He tilted his head, “that must be after my time darling. Please, explain further!” He asked now sitting up more excited in his seat. 

“W-well basically the government promised a bunch of black men free healthcare but they actually gave them syphilis and wanted to see what would happen if it went untreated” she said in a somber tone. 

“Astonishing!”

Her head snapped up, “what?” She asked, extremely confused. 

“Wish I held out long enough to see that. Now that is entertaining! The hope, the betrayal, the shock! Almost as good as the stock market crash of 1929!” He stood up and the chair disappeared. He patted her head before heading towards the door “sadly you’re still not getting out of this one dear. I’ll be waiting down stairs. You have 30 minutes.” He walked out leaving the girl confused and concerned. 

Husk stood at the bar downing his cheap booze to deal with whatever antics happen today. He stopped for a moment when he heard the familiar radio static of Alastor walking by as hummed but scoffed and continued on before he jumped as he felt something run past his legs. 

“What the f-“ he looked down and saw the girl that came from Alastor’s shadow hiding underneath the bar. 

“Hey kid, what the actual fuck are you doing?” His tail flicking in irritation slightly but it stopped when she looked up at him with huge eyes. 

“P-please don’t let him know I’m here! If I went to Angel he would’ve found me, I’ll be gone as soon as he leaves, please!” She begged in a whisper. 

Husk sighed and turned his ears around to see if he could hear and Al. Sure enough he heard him being preoccupied in a conversation with Charlie. He looked down, “look kid, he’s gonna find you eventually.”

She curled up further into the crevice. 

“But I guess I can let you stay here until he does. Just don’t bother me.” He finished softly as he pulled out a deck of cards to play solitaire. 

She grinned and got comfortable as she hid. Hopefully he would just give up on her getting shots, maybe even school all together!

The girl had almost dozed back off, since she never left the comfort of her pajamas her body quickly settled itself into a sleeping mood to make up for the nights she had to fight for sleep. All that changed when a black tentacle wrapped itself around her ankle and yanked her out from where she stayed. There staring at her was the irritated yet smiling Alastor. His eyes hard as he stared at the young teen who now hung in front of him upside down, good thing she was wearing a bra!

“H-hey! How’s your day?”

“It would be better if we weren't almost late for your appointment! I would be impressed if I wasn’t upset.” He said sitting her up right and snapping his fingers. An outfit she picked out with Angel was now on her body. She wore a huge red hoodie with voodoo doll carrying pins on it, black leggings, and red checkered vans. Her hair was also now presentable and was in one large curly puff atop her head the the only curls being out of place being on her ears. 

She hung her head in shame, “I-I’m sorry just please don’t make me! C-can’t everyone here just teach me or something?” She said looking around for any eyes that may help her and luckily she caught a certain feline. 

“Husk! H-husk can teach me like bar stuff and I can work here!” The cat just shook his head sadly while crossing his arms. 

“No can do kid. I’m not the teaching type, plus I gotta agree with the bastard on this one. You do need school.”

Her eyes filled with tears that eventually made their way down her cheeks as she hiccuped silently. 

Alastor straightened his back and spoke in an authoritative voice, “tears will not get you out of this one. You’re going for your vaccinations and that’s final!”

She bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears but was distracted by two voices. 

“What the fuck smiles?!?”

“Alastor!”

The three look to see Vaggie and Angel standing in the doorway looking at the young with concern before they rush over to her. 

Angel bent down to coddle over her like a mother did a child making sure the girl wasn’t hurt while Vaggie took out her spear and pointed it at the overlord. 

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?” She asked through grit teeth the blade getting closer to his amusement. 

Khaya sniffled loudly, “i-it’s not h-his fault. It’s m-mine” she stuttered through her words trying to calm down her breathing. God this was embarrassing. She probably looked like one the kids she babysat over a stupid fear. 

“What y’a goin on bout doll face?” Angel asked, wiping her face the best he could. He cupped her face making her look at him with one set of arms while her held her hands with the second. 

“I-I have to get shots b-but I hate them! And I hate doctors! A-and I hate doctor’s offices.” She spilled her tears starting up again. 

“Tough guy Al over here tried putting his foot down with her.” Husk said watching the entire thing feeling bad for the young girl. She was clearly terrified. If doctors were already scary for her he could only imagine how she saw doctors in hell. 

Vaggie huffed, “estás bien pendejo! She clearly has a serious phobia Al, you can’t just expect her to go willingly if you’re being such a jerk about it!” Al tilted his head. He didn’t think he was being that tough on her. He still doesn’t in all honesty but she may just be a tad bit more sensitive on this topic. 

“Look Al. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go with you two to the doctor to keep her calm” Angel said standing at his full height giving the demon a pointed look. 

“Well. If we must.” He quickly said as he snapped out of existence. 

“Forgetting something asshat?”

Khaya sat in the waiting room bouncing her leg frantically while Angel had his arms wrapped around her. She was now just in a short sleeve and leggings to make it easier for the doctor to administer the medicine. Al kept glancing at the girl wondering what was the best approach for apologizing. He wasn’t above apologizing to someone, he just only did it when he really, really had to. 

“Khaya Boisseau?” A tall fish person said looking around the waiting room.

“Th-that’s not my last name” she mumbled

“Ah, i couldn’t remember yours at the time of setting up the appointment so I just used mine. I hope you don’t mind” Alastor said standing up with the girl as she clung to Angel. The nurse then made contact with Angel and their eyes widened before they started to let out jumbles of words, “yo-hi your Dangle Aust-I mean Dust Angle-“ he was cut off by the screeching sound of static. 

He then looked over to see Alastor staring at him as small antlers started to grow from his head, I believe you called for my dearest niece here?”

The fish nearly fainted and hastily nodded, “y-yes sir! Sorry for the wait sir!”

Angel rolled his eyes and winked at them as they passed, “geez Al go easy wit’ my adoring fans.”

THUMP

They fainted. 

Once inside the office they were greeted with a goat demon wearing a white coat and gloves. 

“Well hello there deary! Seems we’re getting a few shots today, is that right mom and dad?” She asked in a thick north central accent. 

“We aren’t her parents!” Alastor quickly cleared up, not noticing Angel’s face drop slightly. 

“Yeah we’re jus’ her guardians ya kno?” Angel said walk the girl over to the table she’s supposed to sit on. Much to his dismay the girl seemed fused to him, “okay doll, you gotta sit on tha table for us okay?” 

She closed her eyes and pulled him in tighter. Angel looked at Al with expecting eyes. To which the man sighed before crouching down to the girls height. Much closer to Angel’s…...parts than he’d like.

“Khaya darling, I’m sorry that this has to happen but I can promise you nothing will happen okay?” She shook her head, “Dear you’re already dead! There’s not much else that can happen to you I’m afraid!”

“Al!”

“What? I’m just being hon-“ 

Alastor was cut off by the young girl making a small yelping sound. The two taller demons looked down to see the doctor, and two nurses they never saw come in, holding syringes in one held while they applied bandages to her with the other. 

She sniffles looking down at the three bandages on her arm. “What was that?” The goat gave a smile while she handed Alastor a small bottle of ibuprofen. 

“That was your shots dear. That’s all we had to do today!”

“R-really?” 

“Yep, you’re all done with us today.” The kind doctor then leaned in a bit further, “between you and me. You took your shots better than some overlords I see.”

The girl just pushed her face into Angel while she blindly reached for Alastor’s hand. Yanking it while she led the two adults out of the room. 

“Well we know who runs their house I guess” a nurse mumbled watching them leave. 

“We’re not-oh, forget it” Alastor said, grabbing the paper that was proof of her vaccination. 

After the doctor debacle Alastor decided to reward her ‘good behavior’ and take her to get ice cream. She looked at all the flavors in amazement while Angel quickly picked strawberry. 

“Imma gonna go find a seat. Y’a good wit tha kid?” Angel asked Alastor who was looking at the flavors with a small grimace. 

“Oh yes! I’ll send her over when she’s done ordering”

Just as Angel sat down the young girl was quick after him. As she squeezed into the seat beside him she managed to hit her elbow somehow, “ah fuck” she hissed. 

Angel let out a huge laugh as he looked at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and smiled, “what? I’m still a teenager you know!”

The two giggled before Angel spoke up, “what’s taking smiles so long?”

“Oh Mr. Al? He asked if they had black coffee as a flavor and the guy said he had to go to the freezer in the back since barely anyone ever asked for that flavor. Who would want bitter ice cream?”

Angel shrugged with a laugh, “eh, that’s just smiles for you. The sooner you stop questioning, the easier it is to understand”

The peaceful conversation between the two was interrupted by a tall shadow looming over them. 

“Angel baby!”

The spider pulled the poodle closer to him out of instinct, “hey Val…”


	5. Chapter 5

The purple moth grinned and leaned over the two with one hand resting on the table. Khaya quirked an eyebrow, ‘so this is Valentino?’ She forced on a smile and looked up at the man.

“And who’s this pretty young thing with you” he said reaching towards her face despite her backing up. ‘Okay so he’s one of those kinds of guys. Gross.’

“I suggest you keep your hands to yourself Valentino. Wouldn’t want me to embarrass you in front of everyone in this fine establishment, now would we?” Angel and Khaya craned their necks to look behind Val, sighing silently in relief when they saw Al standing there with their ice cream. 

The moth’s mouth turned down and he turned to face the shorter overlord. “Al. Don’t see how this is any of your business”

“Would you like to find out how it is?” He set down the treats, one of which was quickly snatched up by Khaya who was hoping for snacks and a show. 

“Hey! You two can have ya pissin’ contest later, right now Khaya is gonna enjoy her day out alright?” Angel spoke looking at the two, internally wincing when he made eye contact with his boss knowing he’d pay for it later. 

The young girl poured slightly, “aw man. I was hoping to see some action or summ’”

“Well puppy if you want some action, here’s my card” the tall purple moth flicked out a business card towards her. Before either other demon could speak up a laugh erupted from the young girl. Now everyone’s eyes were on the girl as she practically screamed with laughter. 

“Y-you- oh my fucki-you! You have to go into comedy or something cuz pimpin’ must not be yo thing!” She said wiping tears from her eyes as she continued, “it’s you acknowledging the fact that I’m underage for me! I mean damn you could at least try to go down the ‘you’re so mature for your age’ route that most guys do!” 

Before the enraged moth could even move his finger the girl went further with her verbal assault, “I get it. I seem young and easy and naïve, I even gave people that impression before I came to hell” she said with a smile as she leaned closer to the man, “but they usually learn very quickly that I’m not the young dummy that they thought I was. If I’m ever gonna fuck for money, it’s gonna be on my own terms and conditions and definitely when I’m older, mkay boo?” She finished by tapping his jacket and shoving past him to toss out the ice cream she no longer had a taste for. 

Alastor let out a huge cackle scaring the other patrons that were previously staring in awe at the young girl who just managed to talk down on Valentino. The moth cut his eyes towards the deer and then the spider.

“Angie. I better see you in my office first thing tomorrow” and with that he stormed out passing the girl who stood by the door. Khaya gave him a huge grin and wave as he left. 

Alastor came up with the track of a crowd applauding, “I must say Khaya, that was quite the surprise coming from you! The look on his face was simply divine!”

The young girl ducked her head bashfully, “nah, that was nothing. I just did what I normally do to weirdos”. The girl then remembered Angel and how she basically just crushed his boss in front of tons of people. 

While the spider walked up to them she started spewing out apologies left and right. Angel waved her off with a soft smile, “eh, it’s whatever kid. Someone needed to tell that dick off anyways”

“You sure you not mad?” She fiddled with her fingers. 

“It’s better you than Al. Had that asshole gotta hold of him I’d probably be outta a job!” He then gave her a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry he ruined your ice cream toots”

She shook her head, “it’s cool! I think talking to him like that actually helped me get over how scared I was of being down here!” Without really thinking she grabbed Angel and Alastor’s hands, “where we goin’ now?”

The trio walked down the street with people occasionally catcalling Angel or running into a building to hide from the eyes of Alastor. 

“Now I'm pretty sure I heard an accent back there doing your little talk with Valentino. I could be wrong since I’m not up to date with all the new slang but do you happen to be from the south?” He asked the young girl. 

She nodded, her poof bouncing and her tail wagging slightly at the mention of home, “yeah I’m from Virginia but I spent most of my summers in Atlanta with my cousins or New Orleans with my great aunty!” 

Angel snickered while rolling his eyes, “great another country bumpkin”

She looked up at him confused, “you’re from the south?”

“Oh me? No! No way, sweets. I’m from New York, smiles on the other hand” she looked over at the deer man with a huge grin and a sparkle in her eyes. 

“You’re from the south? Where?” She jumped slightly causing Angel to laugh softly. 

“I’m from Louisiana my dear! Born, raised, and died!” 

“Oh niiiice” her voice trailing off as she slowed down to look at the window of a store. She stopped full stop with tears in her eyes. 

The adults turned around after noticing her silence, “what seems to be troubling you dear?” The clack of boots and fine dress shoes making her ears twitch. 

“I didn’t know you still got music from the living world! This is literally my favorite artist, it’s Nicki the ninja, Nicki the boss, Nicki the harajuku Barbie, it’s Nicki Minaj!” She said squealing, pressing her fingers on the glass much to the dismay of a passing employee who quickly scattered once they saw who was beside her. The curvy light skinned woman stood in a pink outfit while holding what looked to be a puppet. The girl sniffled, “this is her song “Barbie Dreams!” Shit! I still remember the day she dropped this album cuz it was my birthday! Oh my god and it was so crazy cuz she was in the middle of some serious beef with Cardi!” 

She turned towards the men, Angel smirking at the confused look Al’s eyes held. He quickly composed himself, shooting a quick glare at the pornstar before directing his attention to the young girl who was mouthing the words even though she couldn’t really hear anything through the glass, “you seem to like this….Nicki- a lot!”

“Well duh! Anyone my age likes her whether they want to admit it or not. I bet you that if we found someone fresh from earth they’d now at least one song or verse of her’s”

The older demon’s smile grew into a wicked grin at the idea of a bet. He had to admit he had such a bad habit when it came to deals, bets, or anything he could find the slightest entertainment from. He quirked a brow, “oh really? If I were to take you up on that bet little darling what are we wagering?”

Angel was quick to step in, “whoa now kid! Look, I’m glad y’a feelin’ confident and shit now but calm down before you do somethin’ you regret.” 

She looked the deer in the eyes with and spoke with such assertiveness it almost, ALMOST, scared him. “Oh don’t worry. I’m not gonna be the one losin’. If you win I’ll clean out the radio station I keep hearin’ you tell Husk about but if I win,....” the girl glanced around until her eyes caught her soon to be prize, “if I win I get the newest HellPhone!”

Alastor’s lips twitched at the thought of his money going towards those damned contraptions. He’s no coward though and he stuck his hand out for the girl to shake, which she did. 

After walking to a corner of the street that Angel was way too familiar with to admit, the weird looking trio walked into a bar that was usually littered with newcomers. 

While Alastor and thé young girl looked for the test subject Angel snuck off to get a drink or two, or four. 

The deer and the poodle stopped at a bored looking lizard demon who sipped on his drink while tapping away at his phone. The girl cleared her throat as he looked over at the two before huffing, “look dude. You’re cute and all but I’m not looking for a partner right now…..” he then peered down at Khaya, “and definitely not with a 10 year old”

The sound of a radio screeching silenced the bar for a second. 

“Oh my god! It’s the famous pornstar Angel Dust!” They looked over to see Angel currently chugging an entire bottle of tequila while the bartender seemed to be having a field day taking photos. “This is gonna be great for business!”

The man snorted, “what’s going on over th-FORGET THAT!” Khaya butt in. 

“Do you know Nicki Minaj?” She spoke slowly as she stood in front of him to prevent him from leaving. 

The reptile nodded slowly, “uhhhhh, yeah. Why?”

“Can you please do a verse from her?”

“Okay but wh-just do it you imbecile!” Suddenly a staticky and booming voice said, Al obviously getting annoyed with who the girl chose. 

“Did I hear Nicki Minaj?” A slurred voice asked?

Alastor rolled his eyes and huffed, “for the love of-I love Nicki!” The voice cut him off. A drunk skunk demon come stumbling forward as he slammed damn his each cup on the table beside them. 

“Yes! Okay would you be willing to rap a Nicki ver-VERSE? Oh baby I gotchu! I have “Monster” down! Marco! Turn on the damn karaoke!”

Khaya skipped out of the phone store as she held her new baby pink phone in her hands. 

Alastor grumbled behind her as he dragged a blacked out Angel back to the hotel by his boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Also I’m sorry that you can tell I finished this chapter drunk as hell but it’s the holidays soooooo screw it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either ignore the last chapter or not cuz it doesn’t really affect what I have going on lmao. Drunk me just felt like doing something and sis did it! Let’s clap it up for her cuz normally she just quotes random videos and stares at herself in the mirror! Go drunk me go!

The sound of quick energized knocks woke Khaya up with a start. She squinted as she grabbed her phone to check the time. 6:45 AM, criminal! She huffed as she remembered that today was also her first official day of school. She scratched at her head through the silk bonnet that sat atop it. The knocking continued as she made her way towards the door. Opening it she was met with a one eyed woman that she managed to stand a few inches taller than and seemed to be oozing with energy. 

“Hi, I’m Nifty! It’s so very nice to meet you! I meant to do it earlier but Alastor said it would be better if I waited for you to settle in, something about me being a bit much to handle-whatever that means! OH! You’re still not dressed? Well you just get ready, I have breakfast downstairs, I have pancakes, waffles, French toast, regular toast, eggs, bacon, Turkey bacon-“ the short woman was cut off by Khaya who was feeling overwhelmed by this much talking this early in the morning. 

“Um hi. Not to be rude but can I go get dressed? My names Khaya by the way” she said feeling awkward in her pajamas under the large eye of Nifty. 

She nodded as quickly as she spoke, if that was even possible, and dashed down the hall with a shout of, “just come down whenever you’re ready!”

With her paws dragging on the ground she headed towards her closet and looked through options and her body woke up. 

‘We gonna keep it simple. Last thing I want is eyes in me in hell’ she thought as she tossed a large peach of the shoulder sweater with black leggings onto the bed. 

Sure hell was terrible but the one thing Khaya wouldn’t complain about was the amazing hot water. Her mom and friends always told her how crazy she was for wanting her water so hot but if the water ain’t burning it’s not doing it’s job in her opinion. She made sure to use the shampoo the Angel recommended her. Getting used to having fur was gonna be a bit tough. 

Stepping out of her bathroom she headed over to her vanity and took a few minutes to just stare at herself. 

“.....I’m really a dog about to go to school in hell huh?” She asked herself

“Sure are sis!”

She answered herself as she pulled her hair into a large puff, gelling down her edges as she styled them into curls that laid nicely on the side of her head. 

As she grabbed her bag she headed towards the door and downstairs. There she was met with Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and Nifty. 

“Hi Khaya! Are you excited for your big day? If you need help with homework just ask, I went to the same school.” Charlie spoke excitedly, practically leaping into the air with her arm around the girl. The poodle just nodded with a small smile as she mentally prepared for today. 

A sigh left Khaya’s lips as she stared at the building. 

“Now, after school you are to head straight back to the hotel. Do I make myself clear?” Alastor asked his grin huge, making the girl gulp and nod. 

“Well then. Have a nice day!” With a pat on her back he was gone. She was left for the wolves. 

She gripped the straps of her bag tightly as she walked into the school towards the office. The first time she was here class had already started meaning less people seeing her, but now she’s right on time for everyone to see. Teens of all shapes and sizing were staring her down with the occasional whisper to each other. The walk down this hall suddenly seemed a lot longer than before. 

She quickened her pace but just her luck she bumped into a wall.

“Um. Are you okay?

‘Walls talk here?’

Looking up she was met with golden eyes. She backed up and realized that the wall she bumped into was actually a tall hellhound. She had silky black fur and hair that matched in a small bun showing off an undercut. She wore loose fitting jeans and a muscle tank that definitely showed off her hard work in the gym. Khaya felt her heart skip a little as she continued to stare at the girl. 

“Hello?” The girl asked again. Her pierced ears twitched. 

“O-oh! Oh yeah I’m fine!” She wanted to disappear! She sounded like a damn baby, what’s wrong with her! “I was just l-lookin’ for the office…” she trailed off as she stared into her eyes. 

“Well you already passed but how about I walk you to make sure you get there okay?” She said with a small smirk making Khaya wordlessly nod in agreement. 

The larger hound told her friends she’d meet them and class and started down the hallway with the shorter girl, “So new girl, what’s your name? I’m Crescent but my friends call me Cres.”

“...K-Khaya” she stuttered out

“Yeah? Cool. You just move from another ring or something? Most hellhounds around here know each other” she scratched behind her ear and looked down a bit as she took in her scent a bit more to see if it was familiar. 

“Y-yeah I guess you could say that. I died about a few wee-Oh dude really?” She was cut off by Crescent’s excitement. She nodded looking a bit confused. 

“So you were human? You gotta tell me what the human world is like sometime!” Her grin is huge, making Khaya thankful for the fur covering her cheeks but betrayed by her new tail that is currently wagging up a storm.

After getting her schedule from the office Khaya sat in her first class, rings of hell history, disappointed that Crescent wasn’t in the class. Not that she liked her or anything she was just the only person in the school she knew!

She sat at her desk quickly writing notes and jiggling her leg when she felt something softly hit her arm. She paused and looked at the teacher before looking over to see three more hellhounds sitting at desks beside her, giving her the meanest stank eye she’s ever seen. The one in the middle had blonde hair that clearly came from the bottle as seen from her roots put up in a large ponytail with two loose curls framing her face. The other two in front and behind her were identical, the only difference being the hair clips they wore. 

“Did you need somethin’” 

“Yeah, I need you to stay away from my girlfriend slut!” She blonde spoke in a harsh whisper as to not alert the teacher. 

“W-what are you tal-oh don’t act stupid!” She was cut off by the one in the back. 

“We already know you’re a whore. You hang out with that skank Angel Dust. Even saw the two of you shopping together, I never forget a scent!” The one in the front finished. 

‘Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me right now?’

“Yeah I was with Angel because I-do I look like a care? Just stay away from what’s mine mutt!”

A loud growl cut through the classroom, “I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS!” Khaya screamed as she stood up to tower over the trio. 

“Miss Boisseau! Just because you are of a higher status does not mean you get to mistreat others in my classroom!” 

Her eyes softened and teared up, “wha-no I was jus-“ a melody of pathetic whimpers went through the air the three canines that were causing her trouble were currently whimpering and whining as though they were dying. 

Oh that’s how things roll around here. 

She quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom, there were only a few minutes left anyways. She ran into the bathroom and quickly locked herself in a stall before taking a few breaths. Her breaths then turned into sobs as she crumpled on the floor. 

“Oh dear” she heard a sweet sounding voice before two orange bird feet under the door, “are you okay sweetheart I heard you crying from outside”

“Oh that’s just great! Now everyone thinks I’m a damn crybaby!” She choked out burying her head in her hands. 

“Oh no, no, no, sweetie! Don’t cry please! How about you dry your eyes and then we can go back to my classroom and talk about it?” The sweet woman actually calmed the teen down and she reached for the toilet paper before a yellow feathered hand shot under the door with a handkerchief, “trust me sweetie, you do NOT wanna use that on your face. 

The nice yellow parrot actually ended up being Khaya’s teacher for the next period, she taught biology and her name was Ms. Carlton. Her bright yellow feathers matched her bright and cheery personality. She managed to have Khaya giggling in a matter of seconds, she even let her get first dibs on a desk before the other students came. 

She sat in the back corner and waited for class to start while Ms. Carlton went off to do teacher things. She tapped away on her phone replying to a text from Angel who was sending her a late good luck text. As she replied telling him about Ms. Carlton, making sure not to mention what happened before in her first class, she heard the chair next to her pull out as someone sat down. 

“Hey new girl. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon today.” Finally. A classmate that doesn’t wanna call her a slut. 

She gave a smile, “hey Crescent. It’s nice to see you too”. 

Crescent was about to say something when she started sniffing. Getting more into Khaya’s space as she continued. 

“Ummm d-do I smell bad or somethin’” the poodle asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. ‘I did make sure to blow dry enough so I don’t get smelly like Husk said right?’ She panicked. 

“No. You smell fine but you also smell upset” Crescent said leaning back with a frown, “are you okay?” Her ears went back slightly. 

Khaya internally sighed, thankful she didn’t smell. She rolled her eyes with a grunt as she rested her head in her palm, leaning on her desk, “now I am yeah. I just had a lil incident with some girls this morning. Just normal teen drama”

“If you say so, but if it happens again just let me know and I’ll bark and give em a few bites for you” 

“Is that Crescent flirting with someone way outta her league again?”

“Why I think it is brother!”

Khaya felt her body heat up and she looked to see two imps standing in front of them. The one on the right had white hair that was cut into a bob, ram like horns, three beauty marks under her left eye, and she dressed like those girls in teen flicks before their unnecessary makeover. The one on the left had long black hair, ram like horns, three beauty marks over his left eye, and he dressed like many of the models Khaya had saved on her old Pinterest boards. 

Crescent rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, “Khaya these two idiots are Tic and Tik, idiots meet Khaya”

Before Khaya could speak the short haired girl spoke up, “before you ask just call me CeCe and him Kay. Our parents have strange sense of humor, our baby brother is named ‘Boom’”

“That’s kind of cute actually,” she said softly. Her attention was taken by a small red hand gripping her wrist and pulling it towards themself. 

“Holy shit! Is this a real Louis Vuitton bracelet?” Kay asked inspecting her jewelry.

She nodded, “yeah isn’t it adorable. When I was alive I always wanted one cuz I was OBSESSED with the Y2K aesthetic and when I mentioned it to Angel he told me about this store that might have stuff I like!” That was honestly a really fun day and she learned a few styling tips from the spider. 

“Shut up! I can’t believe I found someone else like me!” He quickly hugged the girl before pulling back with a huge grin, his tailing flicking about wildly. 

“we’re gonna be great friends!”


	7. Chapter 7

Khaya sighed in relief when the bell rang signaling that school was now over. After saying goodbye to her new friends and getting their numbers she headed back towards the hotel using her gps on her phone as a guide. Her walk was actually peaceful with the exception of the occasional demon bumping into her. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite puppy” 

She paused and cursed in her head, ‘wow what a great fuckin’ way to end a shitty ass day…..hey! That rhymed!’ She giggled to herself. 

“I knew you’d miss me baby. They always do.” A purple month said looking out the window of his limousine as the driver drove slowly beside her. 

She quickly turned to him and quirked a brow, “I’m not supposed to talk to you” she said, remembering Alastor’s talk with her after getting her a phone. Something about him not needing another lustful, foul mouthed, fur ball around him. 

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, darling. If you agree to a small talk with me I promise I can make it worth it, ain’t that right ladies?” Suddenly an exaggerated high pitched giggling came from behind his figure where he sat with a smirk showing off his gold tooth. 

She stared for a split second, before walking closer to the car and leaning in the window. She glanced around noticing the many demons sitting around trying to look their best and catch the attention of the pimp. She looked back at the man who was now lighting a cigarette with a grin, “you got some gum?” She asked with a grimace as he took a drag. 

He blew the red smoke towards her face and his grin grew even wider and more sinister, “you gonna do something for daddy if he does?”

“Ew, what? Look bro either you got some or you don’t! I was willing to listen to you till the shit lost flavor. Weird ass.” Him along with every other person in the car looked astonished at the young girl as she waved the smoke away. No normal demon was ever able to turn away his smoke!

She clicked her tongue as she backed away from the vehicle, “whatever, I got homework so like, have a nice life I guess” she started walking back down the street, skipping slightly as she heard the curses of Valentino fading behind her. 

Unbeknownst to her a certain trio had caught the whole ordeal on video. 

As soon as the young teen walked through the door she was met by Nifty and Charlie. 

“How was your day?”

“DO you need a snack?”

“Want help with your homework?”

“Did you make any new friends?”

“Does Mr. Hogsmeath still teach there?”

She considered walking back out until she was saved by her knight in giant bows. 

“Calm down you two, she looks like she’s about to pass out!” Vaggie said walking towards them, “you okay mija?”

She nodded as she headed towards the stairs, “yeah, just a lil tired from today. Imma go take a small nap then work on my homework.” She walked right into a red chest. 

“Well don’t sleep too long you miss dinner dear! I wouldn’t want you to miss out on the gumbo I’m making” Alastor said as he continued downstairs and humming towards the kitchen making sure she didn’t hear the hardened tone in his voice, she smelled of a certain insect that was close to being exterminated. 

When she made it to her room she flopped onto her bed. Her mind raced as she thought about school. It wasn’t the best first day and she was pretty sure she’d be dealing with those three pound puppies a lot more often but at least she made some friends along the way. 

Her nap actually lasted a lot longer than she expected and she woke up to the feeling of her stomach aching. 

She squinted as her eyes adjusted looking at the time first, 12:05 am, ’seriously?’ She thought. She then checked her phone notifications and saw a text from Kay. 

“Heyyyy did u get tha hw finished?”

She snorted 

“Nah sorry. Tbh I just woke up for a nap soooooo lmao. I’ll send you the answers when I’m done tho!”

Her stomach interrupted her social life with a loud growl and she headed downstairs towards the kitchen. When she flicked on the lights she was surprised to see Alastor sitting there with his ever present grin and a plate of gumbo at the seat beside him. His radio frequencies tuning in and out making her nervous as she never heard that unless he was angry or annoyed. 

“Sorry I guess I overslept” she said with a nervous laugh as she sat down. ‘I gotta set an alarm next time!’

“Oh no worries dear! Charlie thought it would be best to let you sleep in seeing as you probably had a very busy day…” he said his claws clicking ominously on the table. “....did you happen to see anyone during your day”, jazz music playing lowly in the background. 

She perked up thinking she misread his body language and that he was just his normal weird self, “yeah actually! I met this girl named Crescent and this other girl named Tic and her brother Tik but they said to just call them CeCe and Kay! Oh and my biology teacher is really nice” she spilled before taking in a large spoonful of the food, moaning at how good it was. 

“Anyone else?”

“She paused her eating to think a little before she came up blank. “Nope that was it, everyone else just kinda ignored me.”

“Are you sure?” The jazz now started to skip and became louder. 

“Um yeah”

The bowl in front of her was slowly pulled away, “listen to me closely Khaya because I won’t repeat myself. I do not tolerate lying! Now be honest, were you with Valentino!” His smile was now a snarl. 

Her eyes widened and her tail curled around her as much as she could. She hated when he yelled at her, granted she hated when most authority figures yelled at her but this was extra scary. Her eyes started to water as she gaped at him. 

“Don’t try the puppy dog look with me, I was never fond of dogs. Answer the question!” His tone was sharp. 

“I-I wasn’t! He caught m-me off guard a-after school!” Her head felt fuzzy almost like he was in it messing around trying to find the truth he wanted. 

“You were told not to go anywhere near him! You are mine! I don’t want him anywhere near souls that belong to me do you understand. I have a reputation and I will not have you whoring yourself about!”

Oh. So she’s just a soul. 

Her fear turned to sadness and her sadness turned to rage. 

She’s been called a whore twice today. 

Her eyes glazed over with a soft orange and her mouth turned into a snarl. 

Alastor’s smile almost completely fell as he looked at the girl. Her shadow behind her taking the shape of a large hound, very much like the ones that were the reason for his demise. Her mouth looked as though it were foaming at this point. 

He summoned his mic and tightened his hand around the shaft of it. “Khaya I highly suggest you calm down. You don’t know what you’re doing with those powers of yours” he said a bit softer than he normally spoke. 

Her eyes suddenly softened and everything went to the way it was. She panted exhausted from doing something she didn’t even know she could do. She glared at Alastor. The two stared at each other for a good minute before she rolled her eyes and left the room. 

“Fuckin’ stupid ass demons in stupid ass hell, fuckin hate it here bro” she grumbled walking past Angel who was actually on his way to get a snack.

“Woah kid who pissed in your Cheerios” the young girl resembling an angry elf as huffed and puffed to her room.   
She turned around with a harsh eye actually making the spider jump, “ASK GOOFY ASS BAMBI!” She yelled making sure Al heard it before going to her room and slamming the door. 

The rest of the residents came out of their rooms and looked at Angel who shrugged. Suddenly Alastor appeared fixing his collar and dusting off his shoulders. 

“The fuck you do to her?” Husk accused massaging his temples trying to calm the headache that was coming. 

“I simply asked for her to tell the truth”

Her room door burst open and the small puff of fury stomped out, “YOU CALLED ME A WHORE!”

“Al!”  
“Alastor”  
“What the fuck smiles!”

As everyone jumped down his throat she made her way into Nifty’s room and slammed as she got what she wanted, she looked at Nifty with a smile, “hey can I borrow this for a bit?”

“Oh sure! If you need a sewing buddy let me know!”

“Okay girl! I’ll definitely be hittin you up!”

She then glared at the deer once again before going back to her room. 

Charlie spoke up first, “what would call for you calling her that?”

“Yeah Al what the hell! I know whores and she’s the furthest thing from it…….besides Nifty that is” his attention then went to the little cyclops on the ground who was just happy to be included, “what’s up with that by the way? You a kid, you an adult? I’m seriously confused” 

“Focus Angel” Vaggie snapped. 

“I was just warning her to stay away from Valentino. Excuse me for wanting to keep one of our patrons safe!” 

“It’s the way you say things Alastor”

Angel nodded in agreement with Charlie, “yeah she’s a teenage girl for fuck sakes! That shit can really fuck them up you ass!”

Vaggie groaned, “look just apologize to her in the morning, we’re going to bed” with that she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and walked back into their bedroom. 

The next morning everyone was buzzing, even Angel woke up early to see the great radio demon apologize. 

The demon in question was reading a newspaper and sipping his black coffee trying to ignore the energy within the room. 

The quiet was broken by the sound of a young voice coming into the kitchen, “hi beautiful people!”

Khaya walked in with a cheery attitude and gleaming grin. Her hair was straightened and put in a half up half down style where it reached the middle of her back. She wore a butterfly printed dress that she managed to turn into a tube top and skirt. The fur around her wrist had been brushed to look extra fluffy and she wore pink sunglasses. 

“.....fuck no” Husk took his breakfast and walked out of the room with Nifty following behind. 

Alastor prepared himself for whatever he was about to see once he pulled the paper down from in front of him. Once it finally came down a screeching sound echoed throughout the room causing the others to cover their ears. 

Angel was quick to speak up, “w-woah doll y’a look like y’a snuck into my closet” she gave a little spin. 

“If I’m being honest you were the main inspiration. You and just a hint of Paris Hilton motivated by spite and pettiness can do wonders huh?”

Charlie laughed nervously while Vaggie laid her face into her hands, “hey Al, don’t you have something you wanna say? You know….like right now before she walks outside!”

Clearing his throat he walked over to the young girl who had a smirk on her lips, “Khaya. I am very sorry if my choice of words offended you.”

She let out a bark of a laugh as she tightly wrapped her arms around him, “that was a whack ass apology but I accept!” The room stood in shock and the young girl grabbed Alastor’s plate before heading out the door. 

“I think you may need to call the doctor again”

“Yeah Al, she’s having mood swings left and right!”

As she walked down the street eating on the way to school she bumped into someone walking out of their apartment building. Her plate crashed onto the ground, “ah shit. What am I supposed to eat now?” She muttered under her breath. She bent down to pick up the plate, might as well through it away. 

“SMACK”

She let out a yelp as she felt a sting on her rear end. Without thinking she grabbed the fork that was on the ground, turned around, and jabbed it into the creep that assaulted her. 

“Fucking bitch!”, a large scale covered demon said with a growl. Her tail tucked between her legs but her eyes hardened as she stared the man down. 

“Well maybe that wouldn’t happen if yo weird ass didn’t touch people like that! Imma whole minor!” She yelled in the demon’s face. He lifted his fist and she tensed up preparing herself for the punch. 

The sound of the man screaming shook her out of her position and she opened her eyes to see Crescent twisting the man’s arm behind his back as she snarled. Once she heard a loud pop and crunch she let him go to run. 

“Fucking creep. Hey you okay? He didn’t do anything right?”

Khaya blinked before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, “Um, I mean he touched me but you stopped him before he got any further. Thank you for that by the way!”

Crescent waved her off with a scoff, “it's nothing! Been wanting to get that out since yesterday anyways”

“Oh? What happened yesterday?”

Crescent shoved her hands into the pockets on the jeans she was wearing, “ugh my ex! She still has this crazy idea that we’re still together in her head and accused me of cheating!” She growled at the thought of the argument. 

“That sucks! Sorry I can’t give any advice though, I’ve only been in one relationship and that’s when I was five hahaha” Khaya laughed at the memory. 

The darker hellhound snorted, “wait you mean to tell me you’ve never dated anyone?”

Khaya nodded causing Crescent to laugh, “what? What’s so funny?” She asked as her cheeks started to heat up. 

Crescent shook her head with a smirk, “nothing. You look cute today.”

“Hmm? Oh! Thanks, I really did it just to piss someone off but I guess actually looking cute in it is a plus!” She grinned, her tail wagging behind her. 

They made it to the doors of the school and just as they were about to head in-

“CRESCENT! GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m back at it again being annoying!!! Anyways to make a long story short I’m depressed lmao and I can’t even get my meds cuz idek why but it’s okay cuz imma do what cool kids do to cope! Imma watch tiktoks and forgot the rest of the world exist!!!


	8. Bad news sorry

Ummm so I’m sorry to say this but I never owned Khaya she wasn’t my OC she was a friend of mine’s and we had a falling out so I will no longer be writing this. I’m very sorry for those that I’ve upset by saying this but at least I get to write with some OCs of my own ig. Yeah anyways that’s all I’ll be starting a new story with my own characters soon and I hope y’all like it


End file.
